Saint 1/2
by Ariadna
Summary: Shun va a visitar a una viejas amigas que viven en Nerima, Shiryu lo acompaña, una cosa lleva a la otra, y de viejos amores todos acaban en el Santuario, visitando las doce casas...
1. 1

CROSSOVERS SAINT SEIYA – RANMA ½

****

SAINT 1/2

por: ARIADNA

________________________________________________________________________

En algún lugar de Nerima…

****

Shiryu: ¿estás seguro que es por aquí?

****

Shun: No. Pero no te preocupes, ya me acordaré.

****

Shiryu: pero aún no me has dicho a que hemos venido a Nerima.

****

Shun: con mi hermano vivimos en Nerima antes de irnos a la mansión del señor Kido.

****

Shiryu: ¿y quieres encontrar el orfanato de acá?

****

Shun: para nada, nunca nos llevamos bien con los chicos del orfanato, Ikki les daba miedo.

****

Shiryu: comprensible. Pero entonces, ¿qué lugar es el que buscas?

****

Shun: la casa de unas amigas. Eran tres hermanas con las que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños, siempre fueron muy amables. Nos hicimos muy amigos.

****

Shiryu: Cuándo pluralizas…¿te refieres a que Ikki también jugaba?

****

Shun: ajá.

****

Shiryu: ¿qué clase de juegos jugaban con Ikki?

****

Shun: pues, lo típico, al pillarse, la escondida…

****

Shiryu: ¿Ikki jugaba ESO?

****

Shun: ajá.

El santo de cabellera larga no preguntó más, trataba de imaginarse a Ikki como un niño normal…

****

Shiryu: ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que se vieron con esas chicas?

****

Shun: once años, creo.

****

Shiryu: ¿y por qué vienes a verlas ahora y no antes? 

****

Shun: antes estabamos algo ocupados ¿recuerdas?

****

Shiryu: Si, pero hace dos años que hay paz.

****

Shun: es solo que no quería meterlas en mi vida de caballero, ya ves como sufre Miho cuando Seiya se va a cada batalla, piensa en Sunrei…

****

Shiryu: ahora que lo dices, yo también dejé de ver a mis amigos cuando me convertí en caballero…me pregunto como estarán…

Shiryu se queda pensativo, recordando a alguien…había pasado tanto tiempo...

****

Shun: solo quiero saludarlas y ver cuanto han cambiado.

****

Shiryu: ¿y crees poder reconocerlas?

****

Shun: eso espero…hey, yo recuerdo este río…si, por aquí es.

Ambos cruzan el puente. Shun estaba acelerado, se notaba que quería mucho a esas chicas…

****

Shiryu: ¿aquí es?

****

Shun: Si, estoy seguro.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una gran casa, y en la entrada decía "Dojo Tendo".

****

Shun: por lo menos a la casa no le han cambiado nada.

Se disponían a tocar la puerta cuando escuchan ruidos de golpes, chicos corriendo y una discusión muy cerca de ahí.

****

Ranma: ¡Marimacho!

****

Akane: ¡Hentai!

****

Ranma: ¡FEA!

****

Akane: ¡BAKA!

Ranma y Akane aparecen corriendo por la esquina, Akane hace aparecer un mazo de la nada, golpea a Ranma y lo manda a estrellarse contra la puerta de la casa. Todo esto ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Shun y Shiryu. Akane se percata que están siendo observados, cuando ve a ese par, queda extrañada al ver a Shun…como si lo hubiera visto antes…

****

Akane: ¿Shun?…

****

Shun: …¿Akane?

Akane suelta el mazo, que se estrella contra el suelo dejando un hoyo, y corre a abrazar a Shun, éste la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

****

Akane: ¡no puedo creerlo! Pensé que nunca los volveríamos a ver, ¿qué les paso? ¿Por qué desaparecieron? 

****

Shun: larga historia.

****

Akane: tengo tiempo, ¿qué esperas para contármela?

****

Shun: ¿tu amigo no necesita atención medica?

Dijo indicando a Ranma, que todavía estaba incrustado en la puerta.

****

Akane: no, déjalo, él está bien. ¿y quién es tu amigo? ¿Dónde está Ikki?

****

Shun: Él es Shiryu. Y en cuanto a Ikki, realmente no sé dónde está, pero está bien, no te preocupes.

****

Akane: ¿y cómo sabes que está bien si no sabes dónde está?

****

Shun: porque lo conozco.

****

Akane: oh, bueno, ¿entramos? Kasumi y Naviki estarán encantadas de verte.

****

Shun: claro.

Akane, seguida de Shun, Shiryu y, posteriormente, Ranma, entran a la vieja casa. Ésta estaba tal cual Shun la recordaba.

****

Akane: ¡Kasumi! ¡Kasumi!

La susodicha entra por la cocina.

****

Kasumi: ¿qué pasa Akane?

****

Akane: mira a quien me encontré en la entrada.

Shun aparece por la puerta, le dedica una sonrisa a la mayor de las Tendo, Kasumi le sonríe de vuelta.

****

Kasumi: que bueno verte Shun, te echamos de menos acá.

****

Shun: yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, han crecido mucho las dos.

****

Akane: igual que tú, han pasado más de diez años…¿dónde está Naviki?

****

Kasumi: en su pieza.

****

Akane: iré a busca…

No termino la frase, Naviki había escuchado voces ajenas en la casa y por curiosidad bajo a ver quienes eran. Al ver a Shun quedó petrificada.

****

Naviki: ¿Shun? ¿Eres tú? Pero no puede ser, ¡me dijeron que estabas muerto!

Esto sorprendió a toda la casa, incluidas Akane y Kasumi.

****

Shun: ¿de donde sacaste eso?

****

Naviki: no se lo dije a nadie, pero luego de que desaparecieran tan repentinamente averigüé que era lo que les había pasado, los llevaron a la fundación Kido, para transformarse en caballeros, era casi imposible que sobrevivieran a eso.

****

Akane: ¿caballeros? ¿De que hablas Naviki?

****

Naviki: ¿y donde está Ikki? No me digas que él no…

****

Shun: no, no, él está bien, es solo que no pude localizarlo para que me acompañara.

****

Kasumi: tomen asiento, tienes mucho que contarnos.

Cuando se iban a sentar, Ranma interrumpe.

****

Ranma: ¿alguien me podría explicar quien es este tipo?

****

Akane: más respeto Ranma, él es un amigo de infancia nuestro, y es más bienvenido en esta casa que tú.

****

Ranma: pero yo vivo acá.

****

Akane: ¿y qué?

Ranma suelta un bufido, pero no dice nada más.

****

Shun: ¿y tú quién eres?

****

Ranma: Saotome Ranma, estudiante del estilo de combate libre 'todo vale', de 16 años.

****

Shun: ¿un luchador? Con razón tiene el cosmos tan elevado. Pues si las presentaciones son así…yo soy Kido Shun, Santo Divino de Andrómeda al servicio de la Diosa Atenea, de 17 años. Y mi amigo acá es Kido Shiryu, Santo Divino de Dragón, también al servicio de la Diosa Atenea, de 18 años. 

****

Shiryu: mucho gusto.

La expresión de duda fue generalizada ¿de qué hablaban esos dos?

****

Akane: disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿qué es eso de Santos y diosa Atenea?

****

Shun: esa fue la razón por la cual nos llevaron a la fundación Kido.

****

Ranma: explícate.

****

Shun: verán, desde los tiempos mitológicos, me refiero a la Epoca Antig…

Fue interrumpido, sintió dos cosmos más o menos elevados tanto como el de Ranma acercándose a gran velocidad. De pronto, apareció Shampoo en su bicicleta y aplastó a Ranma, y muy de cerca venía Mousse sacando a relucir todo el armamento que trae normalmente bajo la manga.

****

Shampoo: Nihao Ranma, ¿qué haces debajo de mi bicicleta?

Ranma no alcanzo a responder, apenas aparto la bicicleta de su cabeza, recibió el golpe de una gran bola de acero de parte de Mousse.

****

Mousse: ¡esta vez te derrotaré Saoto…!

El mago se fijó en su alrededor. Vio dos caras nuevas en el ambiente, una desconocida y otra demasiado familiar para él, se limpio los lentes, no podía ser cierto…¿o si?…miró a Shampoo, ella no se había dado cuenta y solo abrazaba a Ranma…pero él, él si se dio cuenta…

****

Mousse: Shiryu…

Shampoo escucho eso, soltó a Ranma inmediatamente y buscó al susodicho con la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba y lo miraba. No se movía, él tampoco. Todo esto siendo bien observado por las hermanas Tendo, Shun, y Ranma, que pasaba la mano delante de Shampoo para hacerla reaccionar. 

Pues funcionó, porque ésta le dio un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra Akane, que estaba detrás de él. A Shampoo poco le importó, saltó encima de Shiryu y le plantó un golpe peor que el que le dio a Ranma.

****

Shiryu: ¡hey, no tenias que ser tan brusca!

El caballero se soba la mejilla. Los ojos de Shampoo están llorosos, sonríe.

****

Shampoo: estás vivo…

Shiryu no le alcanza a responder, la amazona lo abraza y le da un enorme y caluroso beso en los labios. El resto de los presentes estaban con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza, excepto por Mousse, que claramente sabía lo que ocurría. El beso duró bastante, y no hubiese terminado nunca si no fuera por la necesidad de respirar de ambos y la interrupción de Naviki, para hacerlos volver a la realidad.

****

Naviki: vaya, Ranma, parece que te "levantaron" a tu novia Shampoo.

****

Ranma: ¡Shampoo nunca fue mi novia!

****

Akane: pues los abrazos y los besos que te dio durante este último año demuestran lo contrario…

****

Ranma: no te metas Akane.

****

Akane: reconoce que estás celoso.

****

Ranma: ja, YO celoso, ¿y eso a ti que te importa? ¿No deberías estar pendiente de tu "amigo" Shun?

Shun se sonroja, Akane también.

****

Akane: ¿por qué metes a Shun en esto? No tiene nada que ver.

****

Ranma: estabamos hablando de novios ¿no?

****

Akane: ¡Shun no es mi novio! ¡Y si lo fuera a ti no debería importarte!

****

Ranma: ¡claro que no me importa! ¡Como si me interesara quien es el novio de una chica tan poco femenina como tú!

****

Akane: ¡por lo menos Shun no es un pervertido como tú!

****

Ranma: ¡¿a quien le dices pervertido?!

****

Akane: ¡a ti!

****

Ranma: ¿ah, sí? ¡Pues si yo soy un pervertido tu eres una marimacho!

****

Akane: ¡¡Ranma no Baka!!

Ranma sale nuevamente disparado por el mazo de Akane, y esta vez va a dar a la poza del jardín, transformándose en chica. Shun queda más asombrado aún, recordaba los cambios de ánimo de Akane, pero eso de transformarse en chica no lo había visto nunca antes. Sin contar la reacción de la chica llamada Shampoo al ver a Shiryu. 

Kasumi, como siempre, se lo toma con calma.

****

Kasumi: ¿qué les parece que todos nos sentamos? Las caras de interrogación que tienen me hace creer que hay explicaciones que dar.

Todos obedecen a la hermana de Akane.

****

Kasumi: bien, para comenzar, a pesar de que tu amigo parece conocerlos, Shun, te presentaré a unos amigos de Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse. 

****

Shun: un gusto en conocerlos.

****

Mousse: igualmente.

Shampoo no dice nada, solo mira a Shiryu con alegría.

****

Kasumi: ¿qué tal si tú empiezas Ranma? Explícales a nuestros invitados el porqué de tu cambio. Yo iré a calentar agua y a prepararles algo de comer mientras tanto.

Ranma, como ya no tenía caso contradecirla, les resumió lo más que pudo la historia de su maldición a los caballeros, siendo interrumpido constantemente por Naviki y Akane, para mencionar la historia completa, incluyendo prometidas y promesas extrañas. 

Shun y Shiryu no pueden caer en su asombro, han vivido cosas muy extrañas, encuentros con Dioses y el mismo infierno, pero eso era inesperado y completamente distinto.

Luego llegó el turno de Shun de contarles su experiencia de Caballeros de Atenea. En realidad tenia ganas de contárselo a sus amigas las hermanas Tendo, pero no esperaba tener tanta gente como audiencia. De todas maneras omitió algunas partes, como que él fue la reencarnación de Hades y eso. No quería asustarlos más de la cuenta, aunque después de las historias que oyó, supuso que eso no les causaría ninguna reacción esperada. 

Las hermanas Tendo creyeron gran parte de la historia, incluso Naviki, pero solo porque las cosas que había logrado averiguar tras la desaparición de Shun y su hermano concordaban con la historia, y porque era Shun el que la contaba. Mousse y Shampoo se mostraban indiferentes, no porque no les interesara, si no más bien porque parecían saber sobre eso, ya habían sido advertidos. Ranma solo se tragó la mitad de la historia, no podía creer que alguien como Shun fuera un verdadero luchador, pero supuso que no había que guiarse por las apariencias, ya sabia él de eso, y le dejó el beneficio de la duda. 

Y ahora la explicación más esperada por ambos grupos surgió ¿de donde conocían Mousse y Shampoo a Shiryu?

****

Shampoo: ¿quién les explica, tú o yo, Shiryu?

****

Shiryu: pues…

****

Mousse: creo que mejor lo hago yo, si Shiryu es el mismo Shiryu que yo conozco, le dará vergüenza hablar, y el japonés de Shampoo aún es malo. Bueno, a Shiryu lo conocimos en China, cuando llegó a entrenar para ser un Santo de bronce con el bisabuelo de Shampoo…

****

Ranma: esperen, ¿bisabuelo? ¿eso quiere decir…?

****

Shampoo: No, no ser esposo de bisabuela, es solo otro bisabuelo, de parte paterna.

****

Ranma: ah.

****

Mousse: como sea, en ese entonces, Shampoo, un chico llamado Ohko, mi hermana y yo vivíamos con él…

****

Akane: no sabia que tenías una hermana.

****

Mousse: Se llama Sunrei. En cierta forma, Kasumi me recuerda a ella. A propósito, ¿ella sabe que estás vivo?

****

Shiryu: ¿eh? Si, no te preocupes.

****

Mousse: bien. Como iba diciendo, todos vivamos con él. Ohko para ganarse la armadura del Dragón, Shampoo porque era parte de su entrenamiento como amazona, y Sunrei y yo porque somos sus nietos adoptivos, bueno, por lo menos lo éramos hasta que encontré a nuestra verdadera madre, pero eso es otra historia. La cosa es que llegó Shiryu, y el abuelo decidió entrenarnos a los cuatro juntos (a mi hermana nunca le gusto la idea, así que no quiso). Ohko se fue al tiempo por no querer seguir las instrucciones del abuelo y quedamos solo los tres…

****

*flash back*

Los cinco picos de Rozan, China.

Se ve a dos niños, de no más de doce años, en un bosque, derivando arboles y luego cortándolos en pedazos más pequeños y llevándolos a una cabaña de ahí cerca.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué nos sirve acarrear leña? No nos dará poderes especiales ¿o sí?

-No lo sé Mousse, pero no hagas tantas preguntas, mi bisabuelo sabe lo que hace.

-¿Y por qué no podemos hacer el mismo entrenamiento que Shiryu? Antes lo hacíamos.

-Él vino en busca de la armadura, no es lo mismo.

-¿Y a ti no te gustaría tener esa armadura?

-No, porque es el destino de Shiryu tenerla. Nunca trataría de quitársela, bastante odioso era tener a Ohko como adversario como para que tenga que enfrentarse a mí.

-¿Acaso temes a que te gane?

-¡Claro que no! No quiero saber si puede a llegar a ser como tú, que nunca aceptas la derrota.

-Hey, me gustas, y si insistes en que tengo que vencerte para salir contigo, pues entrenaré y lucharé hasta ganarte. 

-Jum, que remedio… De todas maneras, si me vencieras, ¿a dónde me llevarías? No hay muchos lugares interesantes para pasear en Rozan.

-Cierto, pero algo inventaría, por algo soy un mago.

-Ya… - solo dijo la chica no muy convencida - ¿qué tal si vamos a ver que tal le está yendo a Shiryu en la cascada? No hay nada más que hacer, y Sunrei todavía no ha de tener listo el almuerzo.

-Está bien, pero debes admitir que no es precisamente el entrenamiento lo que quieres ir a ver, Shampoo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que te gusta Shiryu.

Shampoo se sonroja y evita la mirada de Mousse.

-Estás diciendo tonterías.

-Di lo que quieras, eres demasiado obvia.

-¿Tanto así? ¿Acaso él sabe algo?

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Mousse, haciéndose el inocente.

-Ah…pues…sobre…nada. – respondió la amazona, desconcertada.

-No, no parece saber nada, pero tú también le gustas. – dice francamente el chico de lentes.

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿por qué habría de mentirte yo?

-¿No será algún truco para que salga contigo o sí?

-No.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices entonces?

-Porque deberías saberlo. Mira, tú me gustas, pero también es obvio que le gustas a Shiryu, pero este chico es muy vergonzoso como para decírtelo. Así que te lo digo yo, no voy a ser de cupido ni nada por el estilo. Haz tú lo que quieras con esa información.

Mousse se va directo a la cabaña dejando a Shampoo pensativa. Si que era extraño el pensamiento de ese chico... 

Shampoo estuvo un rato sin reaccionar. De pronto volvió a la realidad, fue a dejar la leña y luego partió corriendo hacia la cascada.

Allí se encontró con Shiryu golpeando el agua, como si intentara desviar su curso.

-Nihao.

La niña saca de su concentración al casi caballero.

-Ah, hola Shampoo, ¿qué haces aquí? 

-Nada, vine a verte, eso es todo. ¿Qué te dijo el bisabuelo que tenías que hacer con la cascada?

-Invertir su curso.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Lo sé, lo he intentado toda la mañana. Pero dijo que si lo hacia tendría asegurada la armadura.

-Ah, ¿y después que harás con ella?

-Volver a Japón supongo. Aunque no entiendo para que me mandaron por ella en primer lugar.

-Mi bisabuelo me contó la historia de las armaduras y los dioses de la Era Mitológica; supongo que quiere decir que un dios reencarnó y hay que protegerlo o atacarlo o algo así.

-No te explicas muy bien.

-Ay, olvídalo, ya te lo explicará mi bisabuelo.

Shampoo miró la cascada. Shiryu solo la miró a ella, ambos en silencio, hasta que Shampoo bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Y si te vas…¿no nos volveremos a ver?

-Bueno…no lo sé…

Shampoo levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Shiryu se sonrojó al verla a los ojos.

-…supongo que puedo venir de visita…

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la amazona.

-¿Sí? ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Ustedes son mis amigos…

El rostro de Shampoo se volvió sombrío de nuevo.

-claro, 'amigos'…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo malo eso?

-No, para nada, es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo, sigue con tu entrenamiento. Ya te avisaré cuando Sunrei tenga listo el almuerzo. Adiós.

Shampoo se va corriendo sin que Shiryu pueda evitarlo, así que sale corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, cosa que demoró bastante, ya que era muy rápida. 

Cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla…

-¿Qué te pasa Shampoo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó Shiryu, entrecortado por el cansancio.

-Es solo…solo que…Mousse me dijo que yo te gustaba y quería comprobarlo, y no es cierto, eso es todo.

Shiryu no dijo nada, estaba rojo como un tomate. Shampoo se dio cuenta.

-Entonces…¿es cierto? 

-Je…pues, sí.

A la amazona vuelve a iluminársele el rostro, no pierde el tiempo, lo abraza y lo besa.

****

*fin del flash back*

****

Shampoo: momento, ¿cómo sabes tú de eso, Mousse? 

****

Mousse: los vi, ¿o que creías? ¿Qué iba a darte esa información y esperar que tú no hicieras nada al respecto?

****

Shampoo: ah…

****

Mousse: como sea, desde ese entonces tuve que resignarme. y mi hermana también por cierto, que estaba loca de amor por Shiryu.

****

Shiryu: ¿qué Sunrei qué?

****

Mousse: ¿no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta?

****

Shiryu: er…no…

****

Shun: o vamos, si hasta yo sé eso.

****

Mousse: no importa, como iba diciendo, nos resignamos, ya que, más que mal, eran ante todo nuestros amigos, y seguimos entrenando. Varios meses después, vino la vieja Cologne a buscar a Shampoo para su entrenamiento de amazona…

****

*flash back de nuevo*

-¡no, yo no me quiero ir!

-Lo siento bisnieta, pero es parte de tu entrenamiento

-Pero, pero…

Shampoo, Shiryu, Sunrei, Mousse y Cologne estaban discutiendo en la cabaña.

-debes ir. – finalizó el casi caballero.

-¡Shiryu no digas eso!

-Pero si es tu entrenamiento. ¿No eras tú la que siempre decía que se transformaría en la mejor amazona de tu tribu? ¿Cómo lo harás si no entrenas como es debido?

-Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo.

-Yo también tendré que irme dentro de poco.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Mira, entrena todo lo que puedas. Sabes que nos volveremos a encontrar, y para ese entonces quiero que seas muy fuerte, porque yo lo seré.

Shiryu la mira a los ojos con determinación.

-es…está bien. Me iré.

-Bien.

Al día siguiente venían las despedidas habituales, pero Mousse no aparecía por ninguna parte. 

De pronto lo hizo, con un bolso a cuestas.

-Mousse…¿pero que…? – Shampoo iba a preguntar.

-Me voy contigo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que me voy contigo. Mi hermana no puede acompañarte a ese entrenamiento tan duro, así que lo haré yo, así volverás sana y salva con Shiryu.

-No necesito protección.

-Pero no es mala idea. – interrumpió Shiryu.

-¿tu crees Shiryu? No estoy muy convencida…

-Y de todas maneras voy para entrenarme yo también, el abuelo solo debe dedicarse a entrenar a Shiryu, para que sea un verdadero Caballero.

-Está bien, así no me sentiré tan sola.

-Vamonos ya, bisnieta.

Y, ahora sí, vinieron las despedidas…

-Cuidate hermano – le rogó Sunrei al chico de anteojos.

-No te preocupes, y de paso buscaré a mamá.

-¿qué?

-Ya veras que la encontraré.

Mousse le guiña el ojo, Sunrei le sonríe y lo abraza.

Con Shampoo y Shiryu…

-prométeme que te cuidaras.

-lo haré.

-y que no morirás. Le pedí a mi bisabuelo que me contara más sobre la Era mitológica y no me gusto nada lo que oí.

-intentaré no morirme.

-no bromees. No podría vivir sin ti, lo sabes. Si te mueres… ¡me casare con el primer debilucho que me venza de la manera más ridícula! ¿entendido?

-Ok, entendido, estoy obligado a no morir.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

Ambos se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. Luego se miran a los ojos con tristeza. Shiryu iba a decir algo más, pero Mousse lo interrumpe.

-ya vamonos Shampoo. Adiós Shiryu, ojalá puedas invertir el curso de la cascada de una vez para que te conviertas en un Santo.

-Claro. Cuídala bien, por favor.

-Lo haré con mi vida si es necesario, espero que tu hagas lo mismo con Sunrei, y la trates como si fuera tu propia hermana.

-Siempre la he considerado así, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

-Y no te mueras ¿eh? Mira que estas dos chicas sufrirán demasiado si lo haces.

-No me moriré, no exageren.

-Si te mueres molestaré a Shampoo para el resto de su vida para que se case conmigo. Si tú no vas a estar con ella, no deberá haber otro chico más que yo ¿entendido? – lo amenazó Mousse.

-Oye, eso lo decido yo. – se defiende Shampoo. – y a no ser que seas tú el debilucho que me venza de manera ridícula no me casaré contigo.

-No se adelanten a los acontecimientos ¿quieren? – pidió Shiryu.

-Está bien, está bien, adiós, Airen.

-Hasta pronto, Shampoo.

****

*fin del flash back* 

****

Mousse: y luego de poco más de un año, volvimos a Rozan y vimos a Sunrei llorando a mares por la muerte de Shiryu en la batalla contra los santos dorados. Shampoo no quiso saber como terminó la batalla y se largó de allí para no volver, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que seguirla. Quiero mucho a mi hermana, pero a Shampoo la amo, así que me decidí por ella.

****

Kasumi: ¿y tiempo después conoció a Ranma, éste la venció y Shampoo salió persiguiéndolo por todo China y Japón?

****

Shampoo: Si, Shampoo quería liberar tensiones, y nada mejor que perseguir a la pelirroja con la excusa del beso de la muerte, era la única manera de pensar en otra cosa… y luego conocí a Ranma como hombre…

****

Ranma: hey, ¿estas diciendo que el debilucho que te venció en forma ridícula soy yo?

Shampoo asintió inocentemente.

****

Shiryu: nunca esperé que cumplieras con tu promesa, Shamps.

****

Shampoo: pero eso no importa ahora, porque tú estás vivo, y Ranma no me venció verdaderamente en esa ocasión, por lo que no estoy comprometida a casarme con él.

La amazona sonríe con felicidad.

****

Akane: ¿así de simple? ¿Ya no están comprometidos?

****

Shampoo: Sí. Esas leyes de las amazonas son antiguas y nadie las sigue de la misma manera, pero pueden utilizarse para este tipo de casos.

****

Naviki: vaya, Akane, la competencia se retira del combate, ahora Ranma es casi completamente tuyo.

La menor de las Tendo se sonroja y se enoja al mismo tiempo.

****

Akane: ¡no digas tonterías Naviki!

****

Shampoo: ¿y se puede saber por que no habías tratado de buscarme? No vengas con la excusa que no sabías dónde buscar porque con el cosmos puedes encontrarme donde sea.

****

Shiryu: bueno, me había planteado buscarte luego de que terminaran las batallas, pero siempre que había un poco de paz venía la guerra de nuevo. No quería involucrarte en la batalla, así como Shun no quería hacerlo con sus amigas. 

****

Shampoo: yo podría haberte ayudado, lo sabes.

****

Shiryu: lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, pense que sería lo mejor para ti.

****

Mousse: pues no pienses tanto, ya sabes lo que cuesta hacerla entrar en razón cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, estuvo como loca este ultimo año.

****

Shampoo: oye…

****

Ranma: momento, momento. Esto todavía no me lo creo. Ya no estamos prometidos ¿no más engaños? ¿No más abrazos y besos a la fuerza? ¿No más pociones que me hacen actuar extraño? ¿No más persecuciones contigo como gato?

****

Shiryu: ¿gato?

****

Shampoo: claro, Shampoo se transforma en gatita con el agua fría, y Mousse en pato, por culpa de Ranma

****

Ranma: no fue mi culpa, yo ni siquiera estaba allí…

El grupo sigue conversando tranquilamente el resto de la tarde. Realmente tenían mucho que hablar. Shun se dedicó a platicar con las hermanas Tendo, mientras Shiryu lo hacía con sus antiguos amigos y Ranma, que aún no le creía a Shampoo y, además, estaba curioso del tema sobre los caballeros y Atenea. 

Ya de noche…

****

Shun: creo que es hora de irnos.

****

Shampoo: pero no pueden, no voy a dejarte ir Shiryu.

****

Shiryu: creo que tampoco quiero irme todavía.

****

Shun: pero tenemos que volver al Santuario para el medio día de mañana.

****

Shampoo: Shampoo va con ustedes. Quiero conocer a Atenea.

****

Shiryu: ¿puede acompañarnos?

****

Shun: supongo que está bien, tenemos un avión particular así que podríamos llevar a quienes queramos.

A los habitantes de Nerima les brillan los ojos.

****

Akane: ¿en serio?

****

Shun: pues…sí.

El Santo se dio cuenta tarde que 'metió las patas'.

****

Ranma: entonces yo también quiero ir. Quiero conocer a esos caballeros de los que me hablaron y ver que tan fuertes son.

****

Akane: de seguro que te metes en problemas, eres un imprudente y por cierto, un mal educado. Creo que tendré que ir contigo.

****

????: ¡para donde vaya Akane también voy yo!

Una figura se asoma por la entrada de la casa, bastante sucio y cansado.

****

Akane: ¡Ryoga!

****

Ryoga: hola Akane…y, ¿a dónde vamos?

****

Ranma: ¿tu también, P-chan?

****

Ryoga: ya lo dije, donde vaya Akane, también quiero ir yo.

****

Naviki: pues no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de viajar gratis a Grecia, también me apunto.

****

Kasumi: las antigua Grecia siempre quise conocerla, gracias por la invitación.

Ambos caballeros quedaron sin habla. No podían decirles que no, pero Saori se molestaría si llegaban con tantos turistas al santuario. 

****

Shampoo: ¿y tú no vienes Mousse?

****

Mousse: no, estoy pensando en volver a China y ver a Sunrei, hace años que no tiene noticias de mí, al igual que el abuelo.

****

Shiryu: Sunrei y el maestro Dohko están viviendo en Grecia ahora…

****

Mousse: mejor, entonces también voy con ustedes.

A Shun le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza…

****

Continuará….

________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Ah, este es un viejo fic que tenía olvidado en el fondo de mis archivos, de los primeros que seriamente escribí… en los viejos tiempos cuando escribía de estas series… debería hacerlo de nuevo tal vez, tengo muchos fics incompletos… mmm… 


	2. 2

CROSSOVERS SAINT SEIYA – RANMA ½

****

SAINT 1/2

por: ARIADNA

________________________________________________________________________

****

Kasumi: ah, que hermoso lugar.

****

Akane: ¿este es el famoso Santuario de Atenea?

****

Ryoga: ¡es gigantesco!

Ante ellos: el Santuario. 

Se demoraron más de lo esperado en llegar, ya que Kasumi quería pasar por las ruinas de los antiguos templos de otros dioses que había cerca. Nadie le diría que no…

Para cuando al fin llegaron, fue con cinco horas de retraso. Por suerte estaban en tiempo de paz, que si no…sea como sea, aterrizaron fácilmente en el Coliseo, y por suerte nadie estaba esperándolos. 

****

Shun: Shiryu, ¿por qué no los llevas a la Mansión (es ahí donde dormimos nosotros) para que instalen sus cosas? Yo iré a la sala del Patriarca, Saori debe estar allí.

Shiryu asintió y se llevó a los invitados. Shun, por su parte, se fue directamente hacia las doce casas, y las subió todas a la velocidad de la luz, y como cualquier caballero dorado podía distinguirlo a esa velocidad, no lo hicieron detenerse.

Shun llegó rápidamente a la cima, Saori lo estaba esperando.

****

Saori: ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en llegar? Estaba preocupada.

****

Shun: er…Saori, veras…¿recuerdas que te dije que quería ir a ver a unas amigas en Japón?

****

Saori: si, por eso te fuiste.

****

Shun: si, pues, ellas quisieron venir para acá…

****

Saori: ¿qué?

****

Shun: que traje a mis amigas.

****

Saori: ah, supongo que…

****

Shun: y a sus amigos.

****

Saori: oh.

****

Shun: y a un amigo de Shiryu.

****

Saori: pues es…

****

Shun: y a su novia.

Atenea se quedó en silencio por un rato, y Shun también, esperando la reacción.

****

Saori: ¿nadie más?

****

Shun: eh…no.

****

Saori: ya veo, es mucha gente.

****

Shun: siete personas.

****

Saori: ajá…

****

Shun: es solo que no podía negarme y Shiryu tampoco y querían conocer el Santuario y…

****

Saori: está bien, está bien, supongo que algo de gente nueva no nos hará mal.

****

Shun: claro que no.

****

Saori: ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedan?

****

Shun: eh…no lo sé…

****

Saori: bueno, dales unas habitaciones…

****

Shun: ya lo hice.

****

Saori: …y tráelos a mi presencia.

****

Shun: bien.

El caballero se retira rápidamente y baja las escaleras de la misma manera como las subió.

Al llegar abajo y ubicar a los visitantes, se da cuenta que están animadamente conversando con Hyoga y Seiya, que estaban por ahí en esos momentos.

****

Ryoga: ¿ustedes también son caballeros?

****

Hyoga: si, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?

****

Seiya: ah, ¿quién es la chica que te tiene agarrado del brazo Shiryu? Es muy bonita ¿es tu novia?

Shiryu se sonroja y Shampoo lo abraza con más fuerza, pero no dicen nada.

****

Kasumi: yo soy Kasumi, mis hermanas Naviki y Akane. Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse y Shampoo.

****

Seiya: ¿Mousse y Shampoo? ¿Esos son nombres? 

****

Shun: chicos…

****

Akane: ah, Shun, estabamos aquí conociendo a tus amigos.

****

Hyoga: no sabíamos que tenías unas amigas tan bonitas, Shun, ¿por qué no nos las presentaste antes?

****

Shun: no importa ahora, Saori quiere conocerlos.

****

Ranma: ¿y dónde está ella?

El Santo indicó la parte más alta del Santuario.

****

Mousse: ¿tenemos que subir hasta allí?

Shun asintió.

****

Akane: pero tiene ascensor o algo así ¿cierto?

****

Shun: no, hay que subir caminando.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero la mayoría puso cara de cansancio extremo con solo imaginarse la caminata hasta allá. Se resignaron y partieron.

****

Shun: de paso conocerán a los caballeros dorados, ya que estamos obligados a pasar por cada una de sus casas.

****

Naviki: ¿y cuantos caballeros dorados son?

****

Shiryu: doce, por cada signo del zodiaco.

****

Kasumi: que bien, conoceré al regidor de mi signo, ¡que interesante!

Al resto de la pandilla de Nerima les sale una pequeña gota de sudor.

El grupo completo, incluidos Hyoga y Seiya, comienzan a subir las escaleras.

****

Primera casa: Aries.

****

Ryoga: ¿y dicen que el santo de Aries se llama Mu?

****

Ranma: que nombre tan raro…

****

Hyoga: según tengo entendido, Mu es un descendiente elfo.

****

Naviki: ¿elfo? Eso es de cuentos fantásticos…

****

Shun: todo lo que ustedes vean en su estadía aquí podría ser catalogado de fantástico.

****

Akane: estamos acostumbrados…

Dos sombras aparecen frente a la entrada: Mu y Kiki.

****

Kiki: vaya, hay muchas visitas.

El pequeño elfo desaparece y aparece frente a Ryoga, éste retrocede sorprendido, lo que provoca una sonrisa en el niño. 

La mayor de las Tendo se acerca a Mu y lo saluda amablemente.

****

Kasumi: encantada de conocerlo señor Mu. Mi nombre es Kasumi, mi signo es Aries y es realmente un honor.

Al caballero le descolocó un poco la actitud de la chica.

****

Mu: eh… claro. Un gusto conocerla también, señorita.

****

Kasumi: llámeme solamente Kasumi, por favor.

****

Mu: er…está bien. Shun, ¿a qué se debió tanto ajetreo recién? Subiste y bajaste por las doce casas muy apurado…

****

Shun: ah, siento haber pasado sin pedir permiso. Tenia que avisar a Saori de nuestra llegada.

Mientras, el joven Saotome miraba extrañado.

****

Ranma: ¿y TÚ eres un Santo de Oro?

****

Mu: sí.

****

Ranma: ¿puedes enseñarnos un truco que lo demuestre?

****

Mu: ¿?

****

Ranma: ya sabes, una explosión, una luz, expandir tu ki tal vez…. Es que no pareces un verdadero caballero…

Alguien que no conociera bien a Mu de Aries no habría notado la diferencia, pero los santos divinos si notaron su cambio de actitud, en su mirada…le habían ofendido.

De pronto, Ranma comenzó a elevarse por los aires como si nada y se estrelló fuertemente contra la muralla más cercana.

****

Akane: ¿qué fue eso?

Mu sonrió con satisfacción.

****

Segunda casa: Tauro.

Mousse: tu signo es Tauro, ¿no, Akane?

****

Akane: sí. Me pregunto cómo será este santo…

Se adentran en la casa. No hay nadie.

****

Hyoga: que extraño. ¿Dónde estará Aldebarán?

****

Seiya: ¡ALDEBARÁN!

****

Shun: no grites tan fuerte, Seiya.

La voz del Santo de Pegaso retumba por todo el templo. Una enorme figura se asoma por una puerta, bostezando.

****

Aldebarán: que sueño…. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Estaba durmiendo…

****

Seiya: ay, Al. ¿Qué pasaría si es un enemigo? Deberías estar más atento.

****

Aldebarán: no molestes enano.

****

Akane: tú…¿eres el Santo de Tauro?

Éste asintió. Akane palideció.

****

Ranma: vaya, Akane, se nota que tu signo es Tauro, si hasta se parecen…

Ranma vuelve a salir volando para estrellarse contra la pared más cercana, esta vez, a causa de Akane.

****

Ranma: no…de…debí…abrir mi…bocota…ay…

Tercera casa: Géminis.

Mousse: creo que mis lentes me están fallando, veo doble.

****

Shiryu: no ves doble, son dos casas.

****

Shampoo: ¿y por qué?

****

Shun: Géminis es un signo doble. Luego de que Kanon volviera a nuestro lado, Saori transformó la tercera casa, ya que sus representantes son dos.

****

Naviki: vengan, pasemos por el medio.

La mercenaria indicó el paso intermedio entre ambas casas y se encaminó por ahí.

****

Hyoga: hey, eso no es necesario….

****

Kasumi: pero Naviki, ¿acaso no quieres conocer a los regidores de tu signo?

****

Naviki: ¿después de ver al Santo que representa a Akane? No gracias.****

Cuarta casa: Cáncer.

Shampoo: ¿y cómo es el santo de Cáncer?

****

Seiya: no muy amigable…

****

Hyoga: de todas maneras, él ahora no está. Saori lo castigó y lo mandó de vuelta a su hogar, Sicilia, a entrenar. No volverá a usar su armadura hasta que vuelva a ser digno de ella.

****

Shiryu: Mascara de Muerte es aún un problema…

****

Ranma: ¿Mascara de Muerte? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Los caballeros asintieron como diciendo "eso lo dice todo".

****

Akane: entonces va con tu personalidad, Shampoo…

****

Shampoo: tal como tú con Aldebarán…

Akane frunció el ceño.

****

Quinta casa: Leo.

Akane: ¿dónde está Ryoga?

Todos miran alrededor.

****

Ranma: genial, el cerdo se ha vuelto a perder…

****

Akane: que lástima, Leo es su signo guardián…

Al entrar al templo se ven a lo lejos dos personas discutiendo.

****

Aioria: ¡no! ¡Ese es el baño!

****

Ryoga: oh, perdón.

****

Aioria: ¡por ahí tampoco! La salida es por allá.

El santo indicó hacia el grupo visitante.

****

Shun: disculpa Aioria, pero nosotros vamos para el otro lado.

****

Aioria: ¡pero este chico viene del templo de Virgo!

Ryoga se ríe tontamente mientras coloca su mano en su cabeza avergonzado. A los habitantes de Nerima les cae una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

****

Sexta casa: Virgo.

Al entrar al templo pudieron ver un hermoso y enorme jardín, lleno de flores y pequeños pájaros volando tiernamente.

****

Akane: esto es muy hermoso…

Más adelante se pudo distinguir una figura humana sentada de piernas cruzadas, bueno, más bien, flotando de piernas cruzadas, sobre una extraña flor de loto dorada.

****

Shaka: sean bienvenidos.

****

Hyoga: ah, Shaka. Venimos de paso, vamos a ver a Ate…

****

Shaka: sean bienvenidos.

****

Seiya: si, ya, gracias, pero nosotros vamos a ver a Sao…

****

Shaka: sean bienvenidos.

El caballero de virgo no paraba de repetir la misma frase, hasta que Shiryu se le acercó y lo miró detenidamente. Luego le dio una pequeña patada a la flor y Shaka se distorsionó por un momento.

****

Shaka: sean bienvenidos. En estos momentos no me encuentro en el templo, ni en forma física ni espiritual, así que por favor vengan a visitarme en otra ocasión o simplemente pasen de largo…

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

****

Séptima casa: Libra.

La entrada del templo provocó en Shampoo y Mousse gran ansiedad, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían visto al viejo maestro.

****

Shampoo: ¡bisabuelo!

El anciano estaba cómodamente sentado en una especie de trono. No parecía sorprendido de ver a su descendiente, e incluso le dedicó una sonrisa.

****

Dohko: has crecido mucho, bisnieta. Veo que Mousse cuidó muy bien de ti.

****

Shampoo: ¡yo me cuidé sola!

De pronto, por una pequeña puerta en el rincón, a pareció una chica de cabello negro, vestida con un traje chino.

****

Sunrei: maestro, oí voces y… ¿hermano?

La chica notó a Mousse y corrió a abrazarlo con cariño.

****

Seiya: aaahh… que linda reunión familiar…

****

Hyoga: así es…

****

Sunrei: ¡hace mucho que no sabía de ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

****

Mousse: vinimos a ver en que se había metido Shiryu, y yo vine a verte a ti, hermanita.

Sunrei volvió a abrazar a Mousse, mientras Seiya y Hyoga sacaron sus pañuelos para secarse las lágrimas que les corrían por el rostro al ver la tierna escena.

****

Ranma: me siento totalmente fuera de lugar aquí…

****

Octava casa: Escorpio.

Akane, Naviki y Shampoo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

****

Kasumi: ah, que ¡escorpiones tan bonitos!

** **

Novena casa: Sagitario.

Hyoga: …

****

Shiryu: …

****

Shampoo: …

****

Mousse: …

****

Akane: …

****

Ranma: …

****

Naviki: …

****

Ryoga: …

****

Sunrei: …

****

Shun: mmm…reconstruyeron la pared donde estaba el mensaje de Aiolos…

****

Seiya: …¿cómo salimos de aquí entonces?

****

Décima casa: Capricornio.

El templo de la décima casa ya estaba delante de ellos.

****

Ranma: ¡al fin el número 10! ¡Esto es algo de nunca acabar!

****

Akane: no te quejes Ranma, tu decidiste venir y tenemos que presentarnos ante la diosa.

****

Ranma: si, pero…

****

Shun: ¿eh? Que extraño…

****

Kasumi: ¿pasa algo malo Shun?

****

Shun: es que siento el Ki de mi hermano dentro del templo.

****

Naviki: ¿Ikki?

La chica al averiguar eso corrió dentro de la casa rápidamente, y encontró al caballero del Fénix jugando una partida de ajedrez con el caballero de Capricornio.

****

Naviki: ¡IKKI!

El santo se giró al escuchar su nombre y su mirada se cruzó con la de Naviki.

****

Ikki: ¿Naviki?

La mercenaria de las Tendo corrió al encuentro de su viejo…eh…¿amigo? Y le saltó encima abrazándolo. Esto sorprendió tanto a Ikki como a Shura, y luego a los demás que acababan de entrar al templo. Pero eso no fue nada con la cara que pusieron después cuando Naviki tomó el rostro de santo de fuego entre sus manos y lo besó!!

Seiya: vaya, esto si que es raro…

****

Ryoga: ni que lo digas…

****

Sunrei: ¿es acaso ella su novia?

****

Mousse: no que yo sepa…

****

Kasumi: ah, que lindo reencuentro entre enamorados…

****

Akane: ¿qué? Kasumi, ¿tú sabias que a Naviki le gustaba Ikki?

****

Kasumi: claro, ¿o por qué crees que jugaban tanto al papá y la mamá cuando éramos pequeños?

Akane y Shun: ahhhh…

Ikki lucía bastante avergonzado, pero por alguna extraña razón no rechazó el beso, es más, pareció gustarle y hasta la besó de vuelta.

****

Shura: ¿Me podrían decir por qué hay tanta gente de repente en mi templo?

** **

Undécima casa: Acuario.

Hyoga: y este es el templo del maestro de mi maestro.

****

Akane: ¿algo así como tu maestro en segundo grado?

****

Hyoga: er…sí.

****

Shampoo: y dijiste que tu eres el caballero del cisne ¿no? Vaya coincidencia…

****

Seiya: ¿a que te refieres?

La amazona saca de su pequeño bolso una cantimplora con agua fría y con ella rocía a Mousse.

****

Shampoo: por eso. Su signo también es Acuario.

****

Mousse: cuac, ¡cuac!

****

Hyoga: ¡¿qué le hiciste?!

Tanto Seiya como Sunrei, Ikki y Hyoga se sorprenden al ver la transformación de un ser humano en un animal.

****

Shampoo: no es nada. Está bajo una maldición como yo ¿quieren ver?

****

Ranma: ¡NO!

****

Shampoo: está bien, está bien… dejaré la demostración para otra ocasión…

****

Seiya: ¿pero qué…?

****

Shiryu: luego te explico.

****

Duodécima casa: Piscis. 

Ranma: jaja, lo mejor para el final. El mejor signo de todos: Piscis.

****

Naviki: estas escaleras son de nunca acabar...

****

Kasumi: pero a sido divertido ^_^

El interior del templo está lleno de rosas de todos los colores. 

****

Akane: que lindo lugar.

****

Hyoga: vaya, Aphrodita a redecorado...

****

Mousse: ¿quién es Aphrodita?

****

Shun: el representante de este templo.

****

Ranma: ¿Él? ¿Es un chico? ¿Con ESE nombre?

****

Seiya: ajá…

****

Ryoga: je, entonces este es el signo que te rige Saotome, con razón…

****

Ranma: no molestes, P-chan.

****

Ryoga: ¡que no me digas…!

El chico perdido fue interrumpido.

****

Aphrodita: ¿quién se atreve a usurpar mi templo sin mi autorización?

El caballero de Piscis entró en escena. Al verlo, Ranma hizo un gesto de querer vomitar, mientras Ryoga y Mousse se reían de buena gana.

****

Ranma: ¡dejen de reírse!

****

Aphrodita: ¿por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Les hice una pregunta!

****

Templo del Patriarca:

Toda la pandilla de Nerima: ¡POR FIN!

****

Naviki: ¡nos tomó casi medio día llegar hasta aquí!

****

Ryoga: este lugar es muy grande…

****

Ranma: demasiado grande.

****

Shun: como sea, aquí nos está esperando Atenea, por favor pasen.

El santo de Andromeda abrió la enorme puerta del templo y todos: Seiya, Hyoga, Sunrei, Shiryu, Shampoo, Mousse, Akane, Naviki, Kasumi, Ranma, Ryoga, Ikki y Shun, entraron.

Adentro, en un enorme trono al fondo del cuarto, estaba Saori, más conocida como Atenea… profundamente dormida.

****

Shiryu: creo que la hicimos esperar demasiado, al parecer…

****

Shampoo: ¿la despertamos?

****

Seiya: ¡no! Ustedes no saben del humor que se pone cuando interrumpen su sueño.

****

Akane: ¿y entonces?

****

Shun: vendremos a verla mañana, solo hay que hacer el mismo recorrido…

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

****

FIN

________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

Si, ya sé, apesta. Lo siento, es que tuve este fic demasiado tiempo esperando y se me fueron las ideas, por lo que escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, _esto_. ¬¬U


End file.
